


Silence

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [18]
Category: K-pop
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: You are too needy to wait, so Yoongi makes do with what is available, a closet and his hand to keep you quiet.





	Silence

“Don’t scream,” A voice behind you says as your body pressed into the small cramped quarters of the closet you recently entered, a hand clamping your mouth as you felt Yoongi’s body pressed against yours.

Nodding you groaned as you felt his free hand slide down to land on your hips as he pressed himself closer to you, groaning when you grinded back into him. 

“God, your so needy,” He whispers as he lifts your dress hastily, pulling your underwear aside as he ran his fingers over your most sensitive area letting out a low drawn out groan at the wetness that coated his fingers. “So wet, all for me,” he whispers into your ear as he lets his fingers slide inside you, slowly opening you up for him.

Once he deemed your ready he slid his fingers out, bringing them up to your mouth, making you suck on the now coated fingers as a way to continue to muffle your moans. 

While you sucked he quickly unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them down enough to free his now fully hardened member, lifting your skirt again and giving you a light tap on the bum, motioning for you to position yourself, enjoying as you leaned over slightly, opening your legs to help balance your weight. 

“Good girl,” he replies quietly as he lifts your dress up once more, positioning his member before gently sliding in, his fingers exiting your mouth to cover your mouth as you let out a whine upon his entrance. “Be quiet for me baby.”

Nodding you braced yourself as he began to pick up the pace knowing your time was running out before someone started looking for the both of you. 

Grunts, muffled moans and skin slapping skin is all that could be heard as Yoongi steadily increased the spread, chasing his release when a voice could be heard on the other side of the door. 

“I don’t know where I left my phone, maybe it's in my coat?” the voice neared the closet, causing the two of you to chase your releases quicker, the thought of being caught causing your arousal to grown. 

“Do it, come for me babygirl,” Yoongi moaned loudly as he felt your tighten around him, a sign that you were close. 

And with his words you came undone around him, his hand clamping around your mouth harder as your moans became louder, his release following shortly after yours, just in time to hear the doorknob turn. 

“Oh, you found it! Good!” the voice on the other side of the door said as the doorknob released the both of you catching your breath as he let go of your mouth, turning you to face him, a devilish smirk on his lips. “Told you I could keep you quiet.”


End file.
